Melody
by NormalisBoring2716
Summary: A bright light, and a burning heat. That's all I remember. Then, I woke up with the moon shining down on me, and I didn't know who I was. That changed when he came, when he changed everything I thought I knew. Now I know. I'm Melody, spirit of summer, and this is my story. Jack/OC
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians, just my OC Melody**.

I woke up on a beach, with moonlight shining down on me. I had no idea what was happening. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or what I was doing there. I looked up at the sky and gazed at the full moon. Suddenly, there was voice in my head, and it caused me to jump.

"You are Melody, the spirit of summer." He said. That was all he said and the voice faded. The moon. The moon was talking to me. Was I insane?

I looked around and tried to get someone's attention, but none of them seemed to notice me, even though one of them was staring right through me. The girl walked toward me and I smiled, thinking I had gotten her attention. I gasped when she walked right through me. The pain, the crushing emptiness I felt was overwhelming. No one could see me, I was alone. The feeling felt familiar though, which was odd, because I hadn't existed before now. The anxiety built up inside me and I found myself flying away from that place. Well, not flying, I was floating as the wind pushed me along, but flying made more sense to me.

I flew faster and faster, having a bit of fun. I began to do tricks and flips in the air, laughing a bit. The unfamiliar freedom and happiness I felt caused me to forget about the confusion and loneliness for a bit. While floating upside down, I noticed a figure floating in the distance, moving towards me. I panicked and flew away as fast as I could. The figure behind me was faster though, and was catching up on me. I noticed a forest below and dove down to it.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted after me, but I didn't stop. I broke through the foliage and searched for a place to hide. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The stranger said, his voice closer now. It caused me to hesitate. He sounded sincere. Then I shook my head and started flying again. How did I know I could trust him? I began to climb a tall tree densely covered in leaves when I felt something freezing cold grab my forearm, which made me shriek and try to pull away.

"Hey, calm down, okay? I'm here to help you." He said softly. I turned around and found myself staring into ice blue eyes. He didnt look evil or anything. He actually looked somewhat childish with a playful look in his eyes. I stopped trying to get away and calmed down (sort of).

"You alright now, blondie?" He asked with a smile on his lips. I frowned at the nickname but nodded, still to freaked out to speak. "Can you talk? Or are you a mime?" He asked, his smile turning into more of a smirk. I scowled at him.

"I'm not a mime." I muttered. "How come you can see me and no one else can?" I asked, remembering those people on the beach. "Someone walked right through me like I'm a ghost. Are we ghosts?" He shook his head.

"That's what I came to help you with, Goldilocks." He replied. I couldn't help growling that time.

"Would you stop making fun of my hair and let go of my arm? I'm getting frostbite as we speak." I spat at him. All the confusion was driving me crazy and he was just making things worse.

He didnt let go of me. "I don't know, I think you need to cool down, blondie. You're burning hot." I gave him a look. "Not like that!" He said in response. "Well..." He looked me over, which caused me to blush, my skin faintly glowing instead of turning pink. "Yeah, you are, but your skin, it's practically burning. Who are you?" He asked. I wondered why he had come to find me if he didnt even know who I was. I jerked out of his hold.

"I'm Amelia, no I'm Summer. No, wait, I'm Melody. That's my name, Melody." I fumbled with my words, trying to find my name. Why did I say Amelia?

The boy laughed. "It's all kind of confusing at first, isn't it?" He said, "I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, at your service." He did a mock bow.

"That explains why your skin is like ice." I mumbled. "Wait, am _I_ a spirit? I'm dead, aren't I!" I started freaking out again. Jack placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Chill, blondie!" He said, "We'll explain everything when we get there." I raised an eyebrow.

"We? Who's we? Are there more spirits? Where are they? Where are we going?" I rambled on, still freaking out. He put an ice cold finger to my lips.

"No more talking til we get there, got it? You're killing my ears." He told me. I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away but stayed quiet. He held out his hand. "Come on, let's go." He said with a smirk, as if he was challenging me. I grabbed his freezing hand and he shot off the ground. I held on to his hand tightly and hoped I didn't slip out. I mean, I could fly, but I couldn't fly that fast. I eventually began flying as well, but still not as fast as him. I started gliding through the air as if I were on skates, and it was a lot of fun. I couldn't stop myself from giggling as I slid around the sky. Jack looked back at me and smirked.

"Having fun?" He asked, laughing at my clumsy flying. Hey, I tried to be as elegant as possible, but I was a klutz.

"The time of my life." I smiled back before I flipped upside down, which only made me laugh harder. "A little help?" I asked through my laughter.

"I don't know. I think you're fine where you are." He said mischievously. Suddenly, we were flying in all directions and I couldn't tell which way was up anymore.

"FROST!" I shouted, starting to get dizzy. He slowed and pulled me down, carrying me bridal style. "I hate you." I muttered, still too dizzy to actually be angry.

"No you don't." He replied with an annoying smile. "Now, are you ready to fly really fast?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Another challenge. Just great.

"That _wasn't_ really fast?" I asked, a bit impressed that he could fly faster. Hopefully it didn't show.

He smirked. "Not even close."

**Thank you for reading, Internet people. This is my first fanfic, so, if anyone is OOC or something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. :D**


	2. Melody Character Description

**I realized I didn't tell you how she looks, so sorry! Better late than never, right? Well, here's a description.**

Hair: Blonde/Golden, wavy, sort of frizzy, length about half a foot below her shoulder

Eyes: Bright Green

Height: 5'2"

Physical age: 15

Weight: 102 lbs

Body shape: Somewhat pear shaped.


	3. The North Pole

**Helloooo internet! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. I just own Melody and my plot line.**

"Hey, blondie, you can let go of your death grip now." Jack said, landing in the snow. I removed my hands from around his neck.

"Well, if you hadn't gone so dang fast, I wouldn't have had to hold on so tight." I replied with a scowl. He dropped me suddenly, and I barely got the wind to push me up in time. When I did, I flew at least 30 feet in the air. "Crap! Don't do that!" I yelled at him, trying to float back down. I clumsily landed on the ground, but at least I didn't fall on my face. As soon as I landed, I realized I was barefoot, and the snow was freezing. "I hate snow. Why is there snow, anyway? It's summer."

"Hey! You don't have to be mean!" He said sarcastically, acting offended. "And, this is the North Pole, so, yeah, there's snow." Okay, he was the one being mean now. Hang on, North Pole? That sounded familiar.

"North Pole..." I muttered. "Is that the place with polar bears and penguins and stuff?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, "Come on inside." He gestured towards the huge building in front of us. "Guardian business." He told the creatures standing guard, and they opened the doors. I looked down when I passed them.

"Um, Jack, what were those things?" I asked once we were out of hearing distance.

"Those are the yetis, and they're not as bad as they look, trust me." He said, defending the creatures. I guess he had heard the freaked out tone in my voice.

"Trust you? You dragged me around the sky while I was upside down!" I shouted back. He smirked.

"Yeah, I did, but you had fun." He replied.

I couldn't argue with him there, so I instead just stared at the ground angrily.

"It still made me dizzy." I muttered, and then tripped over a box and nearly fell on my face. Wasn't that just perfect timing?

"I think your always dizzy, blondie." He chuckled. I tried to kick him in the shins, but he jumped in the air just in time, which caused me to fall backwards. Luckily, I caught myself just before I hit the ground, and this time I didn't rocket off to space. "Nice try." Jack smirked and then kept walking. That's when I tackled him.

"Um, Jack?" A Russian voice said. I looked up to see a huge man with a really long beard. Next to him was a large, humanoid rabbit, a bird person, or maybe it was a fairy, and then there was a very short man floating on the ground next to them. I began to blush, and even I could see the light glowing from my cheeks. I looked down, trying to keep from embarrassing myself more.

"Er, sorry." I mumbled. Jack stood up and dusted himself off.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, poking my stomach with his staff.

"Oh, shut it."

**So, what you liked, what you hated, suggestions to make this story better, all these things are appreciated. Until next time, Internet people.**


	4. The Guardians

**Hello peoples! Here's another chapter for ya, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or their characters. I only own only Melody and my plot line.**

The large Russian man seemed to ignore the awkwardness of the situation and stepped forward. "Welcome to my workshop!" He bellowed, holding his arms out. "I am North, you may know me as Santa Claus." I looked around and my eyes widened. There were toys being built everywhere I looked.

"You're Santa? Like, the Santa?" I asked. He nodded proudly.

"Impressive, no?" He asked, and I laughed happily.

"Impressive? This is amazing!" I exclaimed, and jumped 10 ft in the air, causing the rest to laugh as well. It may have been childish, but how many people get to see Santa's Workshop?

"See, I told you. Christmas is better than Easter." North muttered to the rabbit.

"No, Easter is way better than Christmas." He argued back, pulling out a boomerang. The bird person flew over to the scene and stood between them.

"Come on guys, don't fight over this again. Especially not in front of the guest." She said, gesturing towards me. I waved and smiled hesitantly. She gasped and flew towards me. "Oh my gosh, can I have a closer look at your teeth?" I backed away as she tried to look in my mouth. Jack stepped in between us.

"Tooth, maybe try not scaring off the new spirit?" Jack said, looking pointedly at Tooth.

"Oh, sorry, I just get a bit excited about teeth. I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Tooth. It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" She asked quickly. It seemed like she'd had way too much coffee this morning.

"I'm Melody, the summer spirit." I replied, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. She smiled.

"That would explain why your teeth shine so bright." She said brightly. Then, the giant rabbit stepped forward.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, pleasure to meet ya." He said in a strong Australian accent. He said the next part in a quieter voice. "Would ya mind telling the old man that Easter's better?"

"I heard that!" North shouted. "Let her decide which holiday is better." They both looked at me expectantly.

"Um... Do I have to answer that?" I asked cautiously. Obviously Christmas was better, but I didn't want to start a fight.

"No you don't." Jack answered, shooting a look at Bunny.

"Oi, don't look at me. It was him who started the fight." He replied, pointing at North. North looked extremely offended, but before he could say anything, Jack started talking again.

"This is the Sandman, you can call him Sandy." Jack said. A waving hand and a smiley face appeared above Sandy's head, which I understood to mean, 'Hi, nice to meet you.'

"It's nice to meet you too." I responded with a smile. fascinated by the way he communicated. It was so inventive. The smile faded when I heard a familiar baritone voice.

"Oh, isn't this adorable." The voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a shadowy figure. "The ray of light that I've tried so hard to stamp out has only gotten brighter." I felt an icy hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Pitch." Jack spat at the shadow. "Tooth, take Melody to North's office, finish explaining everything to her there." She beckoned for me to follow her, and I was about to when the shadow vanished and appeared in front of me.

"But Jack, I'm not done taking to your new friend yet." He replied and turned his head towards me. "The lonely orphan, abandoned and rejected over and over again, and yet you somehow managed to stay hopeful." He tried to sound calm, but I could hear some of the anger leaking into his voice. I started to back away, when he disappeared and I backed into him. "Why couldn't you have just given up?" That horrible voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice small. His words scared me even though I truly didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't remember, do you?" He laughed humorlessly. "He locked away your memories and left you clueless. Oh, that is wonderful." He leaned down close to me. "I will crush every last bit of light in you and leave you as an empty shell. There will be no hope left, only fear." He disappeared and I started freaking out. The confusion and fear overwhelmed me and I flew out of that place as fast as I could, leaving the confused spirits behind.

I flew for what seemed like forever until I was far away enough and then I broke down. I began to sob, but there were no tears, only a single drop of light slid down my cheek.

**Wasn't that fun? But hey, Pitch made his intro! Please tell me if he or any other characters are OOC, and I'll try my best to improve. Thanks for reading! Hasta luego.**


	5. Run Away

**Hey, interwebz! Sorry this chapter is sort of short, I'm having a bit of writer's block, so, suggestions are totally welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dreamworks ROTG or their characters. I just own Melody and my plot line.**

I was just flying around now, trying to calm down, but of course it wasn't working. I couldn't get rid of that hopeless, crushing feeling in my chest. My sobs had quieted though, so I guess that was good.

"Melody," Jack's voice startled me, but I didn't turn around, "I think you need to look at this." He flew in front of me and held out a colorful metal tube. I was hesitant to take it.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, picking it up and inspecting it. It was really a beautiful piece of artwork.

"It's your memories." He answered, and I immediately dropped the tube. He dove to catch it, then flew back up and placed it in my hands. "You need to see them. You need to know who you are."

"That's who I used to be, and I don't want to remember that!" I yelled at him, shoving the memories back in his hand and flying away faster than I ever had.

"Blondie, don't do this again." Jack groaned before coming after me. I knew I wasn't as fast as him, so I used erratic movements to try an escape. I rocketed around in and out of the clouds until I had lost all sense of direction. Looking back, I realized Jack didn't have much of a chance at finding me. I suddenly felt very alone. So alone, I almost cried out for Jack, but I came to my senses. I dove below the clouds, figuring I was safe now, but as soon as I did, I felt my back go ice cold, and I plummeted towards the Earth. The last thing I remembered was the impact of hitting someone's freezing arms.

My dreams were filled with darkness and pain, and there was a faint light far away. I could hear familiar voices in the background, I think they were calling for me, but I couldn't focus on them. The shadows were taking over, the small light was fading. I reached for the retreating light, I don't know why, I just knew I couldn't let it get away. The light began to grow brighter and brighter, and then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Remember." It was just a whisper, but I listened, as if it was instinct.

That's when I found out who I was.

**Alright, Internet people, this is where I leave you. But only until Friday, so, don't worry. Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you to those of you who followed :D**


	6. Memories

**Hey Internet! I promised I'd update Friday, and I did! Well, at least where I live anyway. So, hope you like it! Sorry for the wait, I went camping. That was fun. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Rise of the Guardians, Dreamworks, or their characters. I only own Melody Summers and my plot line.**

6 years old

He didn't want me. Daddy didn't want me. I knew Mommy's death had changed him, but why would he send me away? I only had tonight to pack everything I love, and then I would be gone in the morning. He won't talk to me, he won't even look at me. I feel so alone. The office lady said I'm being sent to a foster home, where I'll have a new mom and dad for a while. I don't want new parents though, I want my mom and dad back. Maybe these new ones will still love me.

"No one will ever love you." I heard a dark voice say, and I looked over to see a tall shadow.

"That's a big lie. There's always hope." I responded, causing the shadow to leave.

9 years old.

This is my 7th foster home now. It's getting harder to believe I'll ever find people who will feel like my parents, but they have to be out there somewhere. I made a friend at school, well, sort of. While I was swinging at recess, he just came over and talked to me, but it was the happiest I had felt in a long time. His name is Zane, and he sits at my table group in class. I hope I don't have to leave too soon, because its so hard to make new friends. Most people just avoid the new girl.

"They will never accept you." I turned to see that shadowy figure again.

"There's always a chance, though." I said, and the shadow left again.

11 years old

Middle school starts in two weeks, and I have to leave this afternoon. I'm surprised I was able to stay at a foster home for this long. These people were nice, I guess. They didn't hurt me and they always gave me what I needed, but they mostly left me alone.

I walked to the forest to say goodbye to Zane. It was our hangout spot, and it hurt just to think I'd never see the place again. I choked down tears and walked over to the climbing tree.

He hopped down and hugged me, and I felt the same feeling I'd had at my mom's funeral. Zane may not have been dying, but I was losing him. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I burst into into tears.

"Melody, shh, shh, I'm here." He tried to comfort me, running his fingers through my hair. "I brought you a going away gift." He said, pulling away and handing me a box. I opened it to find a silver chain bracelet with a golden sun charm. "So you won't ever forget me, Melody Summers."

"Thanks." I said quietly, smiling through my tears. "Remember the time we made bracelets out of poison oak? That rash didn't go away for weeks." We laughed, trying to make the best of this goodbye.

"Yeah, and the time we jumped on the creek, and I almost broke my ankle? My mom got so pissed at me." He replied.

"I also happen to remember having to take your whiney butt home!" I smirked

"Hey! It's not my fault, I thought that branch was stable!" He argued back playfully.

We sat under that tree for hours, talking about so many memories I hadn't thought of until now, memories I would think about every time I put on that bracelet.

But, of course, that time had to end, and I was in the car, fiddling with the charm bracelet, already missing my best friend.

"You will lose everything." I saw that all too familiar shadow.

"You can't take away my light. That's something I'll always have." The shadow growled and slithered away.

13 years old

I was hiding in the closet, listening to my 11th foster dad's slurred shouting. He had seemed so nice the first few weeks, I thought this might have been a place I could call home, but then he came home drunk one night and I realized this happened often, and now my life is hell.

I let out a small groan as I accidentally leaned on my sprained wrist and I heard an angry grunt come from the hallway. There wasn't any time to even try to hide before the door opened and my "dad" stood looming over me. I closed my eyes and prayed it wouldn't hurt too bad.

"The pain will never end." I turned to the shadow and held the sun charm tightly to my chest.

"And neither will the happiness." I whispered and braced myself for the blows.

15 years old

It's only been the first week of high school, and I somehow already have an "arch nemesis". I don't know what I did, but the Senior Queen, Olivia Roberts has it out for me. She's accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend, she's dumped her lunch on me, and threatened anyone who even tried to be friendly to me.

She and her clique started coming towards me now, planning to do who knows what. I got up and started to walk away when I heard the voice of my own personal demon.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Olivia sneered at me. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Well, we are at school, so I figured I'd go to class, if your 'royal highness' doesn't mind." I spat back. I was getting sick of this chick.

"Oh, English with Mr. Burns? You'll be needing this, won't you?" She held up the first assignment of the semester, which was due today. "It would be a shame if you started the semester with an F." I growled and lunged for it.

"Give it back!" I shouted. I could NOT start the semester failing a class. She held my paper in the air and tore it into pieces.

"You-you..." I fumbled with my words, trying to find what to say. They all laughed at me.

"Aw, the little baby's trying to defend herself. Why don't you just get your mommy to defend you?" She asked, and the others snickered. "Oh wait, she's dead, isn't she?"

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this shit." I said, walking away. Normally, I tried not to use curse words, but the drama queen was getting on my last nerves.

"There's no one left to love you." I heard that shadow say.

"But there's always someone to love." I replied, and the figure shrank away.

15 years old

I wandered around the empty beach searching for my few friends that had invited me, but I found no one. The afternoon sun was shining down hot on me, and I began to feel dizzy. I had been abandoned again.

As I walked more and more, I grew weak and it became difficult to stand. I looked around for anyone at all, but there was no one. Why was the beach closed in the middle of the afternoon? I stumbled and fell to the ground, too weak to get up. I stared up at the sun as the light began to fade, and I saw the shadow one last time.

"You grew up alone, and you will die alone." It said, mocking me.

"I-I'm never... truly alone..." I muttered as my eyes closed and I lay motionless in the sand.

There was a bright light and a burning, and then I woke up.

I opened my eyes to realize I was crying silently. I wiped my eyes and looked around to see I was in the main room of Santa's workshop surrounded by worried Guardians. I sat up and found the one I was looking for.

"Jack?" I said, my voice cracking. He walked forward and held me close.

"You have to tell me what you saw, Melody." He whispered in my ear. I just cried silently into his shoulder while he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, which only reminded me of a certain friend I lost.

**Please tell me if something doesn't make sense or if Jack is OOC at the end. Oh, and Pitch is the shadow, by the way. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Burgess

**Hey, people of the interwebz! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot of trouble with this one. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dreamworks, RoTG, or any of their characters. Only Melody Summers and my plotline.**

"Hey, Melody." Jack said softly, and I looked up from his shoulder after at least 10 minutes of crying. Our faces were inches apart. "There's something I'd like to show you." He pulled away and flew over to the top of a bookcase to grab something. It was then I realized everyone else had already left the room, which wasn't really surprising. Jack came back with a snowglobe, which he threw into the air and said, "Burgess."

A huge portal, at least the size of a pick up truck, opened up in front of us. He held out a hand, and I took it hesitantly. Suddenly, I was being dragged through the portal and found myself in the middle of a neighborhood. There was no snow on the ground, thanks to normal summer weather, and it was about noon. Dang, I must have been out for a while.

"So, where are we?" I asked, wiping away all the stupid tears left. I felt kind of embarrassed about making such a big scene about everything, even though I would never admit that to anyone.

"This," he said, holding his arms out, "is my home." And he was flying again, pulling me along behind him. We stopped in someone's front yard, and there was a young boy playing with his little sister, who looked about two.

"Jack!" The boy exclaimed, running towards us. My eyes widened. Could he see us? "You hardly ever visit during the summer!" I felt that empty feeling again as his arm went through my side and he hugged Jack.

"Sorry." Jack mouthed to me, looking a bit guilty, before smiling at the boy in front of him. "Hey kiddo, I just stopped by to show a friend around." He explained. "Wanna meet her?"

"Yeah!" The kid named Jamie's eyes widened. "Where is she?" The kid looked around, not seeing me at all.

"Well, uh... She's actually..." Jack struggled to find the words to explain where I was.

"Hang on, I want to try something." I said, holding the dangling sun charm in my fist. I concentrated all my energy on the charm and managed to extend a glow off my skin that reached the boy's face. His eyes literally lit up with a sudden joy and he smiled. The little girl ran over and jumped up, also trying to touch the light.

"Who is she?" Jamie asked, looking at me. I glanced at Jack.

"So, can he see me?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up. Jack just smirked in response.

"She's the spirit of Summer, Melody." Jack said and then turned to me. "This is Jamie and his little sister Sophie." I knelt down to the little girl's height.

"Can she see me?" I asked, and was answered by a little hand dragging me across the yard to where two dolls were laying under a tree. Jack chuckled behind me, but I ignored him and picked up one of the dolls. "Do you wanna play dolls?" Sophie nodded her head and giggled, but then started to run around the tree. I set the doll down and began to chase her, which caused her to giggle more.

We ran around the yard for a few minutes until I caught her and picked her up, tickling her. She squealed and squirmed around in my arms while we both laughed. I began to get tired, so I set her down, but she jumped up as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"No! I want to fly!" She said, trying to get me to carry her again. I shook my head.

"Flying is WAY to dangerous. You could fall, and I'm not going to risk that." I explained.

"But, pleeeeeease?" She begged. "I promise I'll be careful so I won't fall."

"Sophie, look at this flower!" I distracted her by giving her an extremely colorful flower I just picked up.

"Oooh, pretty." She said, picking at the petals of the flower.

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked from behind me with that confused look on his face again.

"What?" I asked, equally confused.

"You're talking to her!" Jamie exclaimed. "She's not saying anything but you're taking to her!"

"Huh. That's weird." I shrugged. Too many weird things had happened so far for me to be too surprised.

"Kids, it's time for lunch, come on inside." A woman, who I assumed was their mom, called from the porch. Sophie ran to the porch immediately, handing the half-picked apart flower to her mom. "That's very lovely, Sophie." Her mom smiled. "Now, go wash up for lunch, okay?" The girl danced inside. "Come in, Jamie."

"One second, mom!" He yelled back, then glanced at me and Jack. "Will you guys come back soon?"

"We'll try." Jack chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair. I waved to Jamie.

"I'll make sure to come back this fall and keep him from making it TOO cold." I said, and Jack pushed me playfully.

"There's no such thing." He argued, beginning to create snow in his hand. I started to back away.

"Jamie!" His mom called from the porch again.

"Coming, mom!" He shouted and then turned back to us. "See you guys later!" He whispered before running inside the house. I looked over to see Jack holding a perfectly formed snowball in his hand.

"Don't yo-" I got cut off by a snowball hitting me in the face. It melted in about two seconds, causing me to sputter over whatever words I was saying, and Jack was just stuck in a laughing fit. "Frost!" I yelled and lunged for him. He dodged out of the way just in time and sped down the street. I chased after him, flying as fast as I could.

We flew around town for almost half an hour, and I nearly bumped into 10 different cars thanks to my clumsiness. Near the end of the chase, neither of us were really trying anymore. We were both too busy laughing at my clumsiness.

"Alright, you win." I sighed, leaning against a lamppost. Jack slowed down and glided back over to me. "So, was that your old house that we visited?" I asked, and the smile left Jack's face.

"No, my house... It's gone." He replied. "It's been gone for a while." I raised an eyebrow.

"A while? How old are you?" I asked, really curious now.

"I'm about 300 now, I think." He answered, and I barely held back a giggle. It's not that it was funny, it was just, wow.

"300? You definitely don't act your age." I told him, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well, there is something left here from my human life." He said, and began to fly away. "You coming?" He asked, floating 30 feet in the air above my head. I rocketed up to him, only overshooting by like 5 feet. He laughed and flew away, and I definitely couldn't catch up to him.

I made my way through the trees a minute or two behind him. In front of me was a beautiful frozen lake and Jack creating designs with frost. "Wow." I muttered, in awe.

"You should see it in winter, it's so much cooler." He said, staring at the lake. I don't know what he was thinking about, but it made him smile for a bit, and then he looked like he might cry.

"Was that meant to be a crappy pun?" I asked hesitantly, trying to lighten things up. He looked at me confused, and then realized what he had said.

"Oh, come on!" He complained with a smirk. "You know I'm funnier than that. You're the one with the crappy jokes." I gave him a look.

"Don't push your luck, Frost." I warned him, which just caused his smirk to get bigger. "So, um..." I was hesitant to ask the next question, because I knew it was personal, "What happened here?"

"This is where I died." He said, his smile fading. "My little sister was there. She saw me fall into the ice. I barely saved her life." His eyes looked old and tired. I felt bad about bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Your turn." He said, looking at me, his face blank. It was almost scary to see Jack without any emotion.

"Um..." I tried to remember everything about that day. "I was at the beach with two of my friends. We were there to celebrate my 15th birthday, which had been last week. We were running around, being crazy, like we always did." I explained. "Long story short, we had been playing hide n seek, yes, I know it's childish, but it was fun. I had been hiding for what felt like hours, but it had probably only been like half an hour. I got worried as time passed on, and it was getting hotter, so I went back onto the beach to look for them. No one was there, and I died of heat stroke. I guess the beach had been cleared because of rising temperatures, and I hadn't realized, hiding in the forest. Right before I died, Pitch visited again." I hesitated on this part, it still freaked me out. Jack looked at me, waiting for me to finish. "He said, 'You grew up alone, and you will die alone.' He laughed at me as I died. I fought back though. I told him 'I'm never truly alone.' That made him angry, but he left. And then I died, laying in the sand." I finished my story, and looked away. It felt kind of awkward, telling easy-going, light-hearted Jack this story. I heard him growl.

"Pitch." He spat. "Why is it always that bastard? What does he want with you?" I hadn't ever seen him angry, and it was truly frightening. His voice was so cold, he truly seemed like he was made of ice.

"I-I think I'm a challenge." I explained as well as I could. "My whole life, he's haunted me, trying to destroy any happiness I had. He wanted the shadows to take me over, but I fought back, with my own light, as he says. And now that I'm brighter than ever, he is bent on destroying that light." I said, using the metaphor that Pitch kept using.

"We're going back to the Guardians." He said. "We can protect you from Pitch." I felt sort of offended. Did he really think I was that weak?

"I'm not a child. I don't need protection." I argued. "I've fought him before, I can fight him again if I have to."

"Mels, come on, quit-" his voice was cut off by a high pitched scream that echoed through the trees.

"Help!" I heard a familiar little voice say. I froze. It couldn't be.

"Sophie." Jack said, his eyes wide in shock.

I sped off through the trees.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I'm not. Please don't hate me! Please review and let me know if anyone's OOC. Thank you to all of my followers and you, who continued reading my story! Until next time, interwebz.**


	8. Ransom

**Hey, people. I had a busy week and my head is killing me thanks to lack of sleep, but I stayed up and finished it, just for you, and this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. But, hey, I think it turned out pretty good. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dreamworks, RoTG, or their characters, I only own Melody and my plot line.**

I dashed through the trees, ignoring Jacks calls for me to wait for him. I slowed down when I reached a clearing in the forest. This was where the cries were coming from, but I didn't see Sophie. Then, there was a rustling sound in the leaves, and Sophie emerged from the shadows, sobbing, and ran towards me. I ran forward to reach her, but she jerked to a stop. That's when I noticed the rope of black sand around her waist, holding her back.

"Sophie," I said, trying to calm her down, "It's alright, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you." I moved forward more, only for her to be pulled back.

"And how do you plan to do that?" A dark voice mocked, and Pitch came out of the shadows, holding the end of the rope. I growled at him and my hair flared out. "Oh, you're terrifying." he said with a smirk, appearing right behind me. The rope stayed where it was, floating in midair.

"Get away from her." Jack demanded, his voice ice cold. Pitch chuckled.

"Trying to be the hero now?" Pitch asked, and Jack moved forward, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. He pounded on the barricade. "Don't even try, it's impenetrable." I ran over to him to see if it was true. I reached towards him to find there was a two inch wall between us.

"Jack, what do we do?" I asked, beginning to panic. Pitch had Sophie and magic sand, while I had nothing.

"I don't know." Jack groaned in frustration and kicked the invisible wall. "How did he even get this strong? He was powerless." I turned away from him, my attention on the sobbing toddler.

"You're looking at the answer." Pitch replied, gesturing towards me. "She not only believes in me, she's terrified of me." I ignored him, focusing on getting Sophie free.

Jack laughed dryly. "She isn't afraid of you, she always beats you." Pitch glared at him. He smirked in response. "You can't be that powerful if she could beat you as a human." Pitch was about to say something when he noticed the light coming from the palm of my hand, moving towards Sophie. He blasted it with black sand, which caused the light to retreat into my hand.

"Don't even try." He said, grabbing my wrist with a crushing grip, which only caused Sophie to cry more.

"It'll be okay, Sophie." I tried to calm her down, but then Pitch snapped and a black dagger appeared above her head. "No! Don't you dare hurt her!" I screamed at him. I could hear Jack banging on the barrier behind us. Pitch just laughed as the dagger lowered. "Please! Just tell me what you want! You don't have to bring her into this!"

"I'll give her back." He replied. "But only in return for something else." He smiled wickedly. Oh. It was so obvious.

"I-I'll go." I said, "but you have to promise to let her go." He appeared next to Sophie again.

"Would I ever break a promise?" He snapped again and the rope disappeared. Sophie ran to me and hugged my legs. I knelt down to her height.

"I have to leave now, but Jack will keep you safe, don't worry." I hugged her before standing up again. Jack was still pounding on the barricade.

"Don't do this!" He shouted, and I stood as tall I could before responding.

"Jack..." I started to say, but I felt myself begin to shake and I forgot whatever words of reassurance I was going to say. "I'm scared." I let out, barely more than a whisper. Jack's eyes had a sudden fire in them I had never seen before.

"I-" he was cut off as black sand took over my vision and I was alone.

**I hope this chapter didn't suck terribly. Let me know whatcha think, what was good, what was awful, and any and all suggestions are welcome, so please review! Goodnight, Internet!**


	9. Nightmare

**Hey there, Internet people! Got another chapter for ya! This one's a bit strange, but strange is fun, right? BIG Z1776, thanks for the review, I think. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Dreamworks, ROTG, or characters. Only Melody and plot.**

I found myself laying on a cold, stone floor, the air was stale and I was having trouble breathing. There was almost no light in the room, and my insides felt empty. I tried to sit up, but I was so weak the attempt caused my arms to shake and collapse underneath me. I looked down to see my orange tee and denim shorts had been replaced by a strapless blank sand dress that didn't even reach my knees.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, and there was a dark chuckle in response. I groaned.

"Don't worry, the black sand is just a precaution." He said, somewhere to my left. I laughed dryly.

"Sure it is, creep." I said, my voice small as I was thoroughly horrified as to how I got into this dress. Pitch moved forward, but I could barely see him. He leant down and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, causing me to shiver.

"I won't deny, it is entertaining to see you lie there. So weak, so defenseless." He laughed harshly. Oh, how I wished I had the strength to slap the wicked smile off his face.

"What did you do to me?" I spat at him, sick of feeling weak. He chuckled.

"You don't know?" He asked condescendingly. "God, you are a stupid creature. You have no power source, no light." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing, which it sort of was, but I wasn't able to think very well at the moment.

"Why am I here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I was tired in every sense of the word, and just wanted to get this over with.

"Because," he grabbed my wrist, his hand burning my skin, "you still have light." He let go of my wrist and I saw why my wrist had burned. The bracelet was glowing white hot to drive away the dark. He began spinning black sand around in the air and shot it towards me. "Time to meet some old friends." Pitch smiled sinisterly, and I felt the fear crushing my heart as the black sand swirled around me.

I was transported to a room that held two other people. A woman who looked about 30 was leaning against the wall and a 12 year old boy with floppy brown hair sat on the floor, tapping a rhythm. They both jumped when I suddenly appeared in the room.

"Amelia?" The woman's eyes widened. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen her before.

"No, sorry..." I said, wondering why Pitch had sent me here. The woman gave me a confused look.

"Yes, you are. Of course you are." She said in an almost commanding tone. "Don't you remember me?" Her expression became worried, and I felt bad for her.

"Sorry, should I?" I asked, confused. The boy just watched us without much interest. The woman threw her arms in the air.

"You can't even remember your own mother!" She exclaimed, and began pacing. That's when I saw her bloodstained back, peppered with bullet holes. I gasped. "Oh, let me guess, you don't remember seeing your father shoot me down in that parking lot? You were there with me, for God's sake!" Her temper was rising and I became the worried one.

"I-I don't understand..." I stuttered over my words. I searched through my mind, trying to remember this person.

"Amelia Grace Todd!" She shouted, "You are such a disappointment! How could you block out memories of your own mother?" I backed away.

"I-I don't... I can't..." I tried to find the words to say before I just exploded. "I'm not Amelia! I have no idea who you are!" She looked at me with pain in her eyes, and I felt horrible. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Millie." She said softly, and memories flashed through my mind. Memories that I had hidden from myself. Watching my dad point a gun at my mom and being helpless. Sitting next to my mom as she died. Shouting for her lifeless form to wake up. The cops finding my dad before he could kill me.

I remembered the day I made that choice. The day I chose a new name, the day I chose to forget what I saw and replace it with false memories. The day I joined the witness protection program. Yes, my dad didn't want me, but he had been worse than I thought. I chose to forget all that and become a new person. What else would a six year old do? It seemed like a logical choice.

"I chose to forget you." I whispered, and her eyes became angry. She moved toward me.

"Chose to forget me?" She yelled. "It was your fault I died! If he had just killed you first, I would still be alive! It's your fault! It's all your fault! It's no wonder no one wants you, you're useless, pathetic!" Her eyes flashed yellow. Something wasn't right.

"You're dead." I said softly. "You can't be here. You're not real." Her face became more enraged as her figure became black sand and her eyes stayed yellow. I backed away and she exploded. I heard slow clapping and turned to see the boy standing up.

"Bravo." He sneered. "You finally figured it out. Took you long enough." My bracelet became warm and my mouth dropped.

"Zane?" I gasped. I thought I would never see him again. He rolled his eyes.

"No duh, dipshit." He spat at me. "I had hoped I'd never talk to you again, but here you are, unfortunately." I have him a confused look.

"What... Why-Why are you acting like this?" I asked as the heat faded from my bracelet. He laughed dryly.

"Why am I acting like this?" He repeated. "This is me, and not that stupid act I put on when you were around." I felt an ache in my chest and held a hand over my heart, trying to somehow stop the pain.

"But-but..." I stuttered before he interrupted me.

"You thought I actually cared?" He mocked me. "Why would I care about some pathetic outcast? It was all just a joke, a game, and you fell for it." He laughed. "You're even wearing that stupid bracelet." My hand went to the bracelet protectively.

"Zane, this isn't... This can't be... No!" I suddenly screamed at him, "This is not you! It can't be!" He smirked

"But it is." His eyes had a malicious glint. He moved forward and I found myself trapped in a corner. I looked around for a way out when I noticed the height difference between us. He was smaller than me. That was weird. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he smacked me across the face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I felt my eyes sting with the tears that couldn't fall. "You are nothing! You are worthless! No one will ever love you and no one will ever accept you! Get that into your brain!" He shouted, punching me in the gut with unnatural strength. I fell to the ground at his feet.

"Just stop. Please." I whimpered, which only caused him to laugh more. "Please." I begged.

"Why should I when its so much fun?" He replied, kicking me in the stomach. I groaned and curled up in the fetal position, my vision blurring.

"Melody!" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Melody!" It was Jack, he had somehow found me.

"Jack." I cried softly. "Jack, please." I heard a crash and saw Jack fly through the huge hole in the wall. He rushed towards me and kneeled down.

"Melody, what happened? What did Pitch do?" He asked hurriedly but kindly. I looked up and noticed Zane was no longer there. He had never been there. It was just a nightmare. I tried to respond, but shadows began closing in on us, and I felt empty again. Jack stood in front of me protectively.

"I'm not alone." I whispered, realizing the truth. The words gave me power, and I acted on instinct. Light burst from every inch of my body, destroying the shadows. The attack drained the little energy I had, and I blacked out.

**So, that chapter was a bit weird, but things get better, trust me. Please review, even if its just to tell me that this story is crap, cuz I need some feedback, people! C'mon! Thanks to all who are still reading, you guys are awesome! Until next time, my friends.**


	10. Author's note, please read

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. School just started, and I'm struggling with the creative thought process thanks to the stress of starting high school. IT'S INSANE! ASDFGHJKL!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, maybe start another story until I get over the writer's block for this story. Again, I'm really sorry, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**Until next time, interwebz.**


	11. Fight

**Hey Internet! Sorry this chapter took so long! I got distracted by stupid homework assignments and I may have started cheating on this fanfic. (Sorry! It's just that Achievement Hunter is awesome and I couldn't resist writing a fanfic.) But, I'm back now, and that's what counts! By the way, if you like Achievement Hunter, or zombies, check out my fanfic on Quotev called "Achievement Hunter vs. The End of the World". I'll shut up now. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Disclaimer: I only own Melody and my plot line)**

I found myself standing on a frozen lake, watching a teenage boy with brown hair try to get his sister off the cracking ice. I wanted to run forward, to help them in someway, but I was stuck, a bystander. I tried to shout to them, but my voice was nothing. I watched the scene unfold.

"Jack, I'm scared." The girl said. I noticed their old-fashioned clothing, and the boy looked almost like my Jack, but it wasn't him. Was it? I had no clue what was going on. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and brought my attention back to situation. He was pretending to play hopscotch with her.

"One, two, three!" He said, jumping over to the girl and using his shepherd's staff to launch the girl across the lake, closer to the shore. The girl laughed, but the sound quickly faded as the ice cracked beneath the boy's feet.

"Jack!" The girl and I shouted, but only her voice was heard. He fell into the lake and the girl ran towards the water. I wish I could have moved. I needed to run, to get away from this. This wasn't something meant for me to see, but yet I was stuck, watching the little girl cry. My vision grew blurry, and my eyes opened suddenly

-line break-

I woke up to see Jack holding me, almost cradling me like I was a fragile creature. He was sitting on a tree branch, looking at that lake, which he must have frozen himself because the leaves were still green. This was the lake from my dreams. How?

"Jack, what happened here?" I asked, and he snapped out of his trance-like state and looked down at me. There was a confused look in his eyes.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, though the pain of the subject was evident in his eyes. I glanced down at the black sand dress, which had a few torn seams after that light burst, and realized it must have caused the nightmare.

"This dress, I think it caused me to dream about whatever you were thinking about." I replied. That meant that had been my Jack, that had been his sister, and that was him that drowned in the lake. "Oh my god." I whispered, finally putting everything together. "I'm so sorry." Jack grimaced.

"Don't be." He said, a bit angrily. "It doesn't matter anyways. What matters is that we get you back to North's place." He lifted off the tree branch and flew off, still cradling me. I could tell he was somewhat upset that I had seen his memory though, and I'm not surprised. I wouldn't want someone to look through my painful memories.

Throughout the flight, I would open my mouth to say something, but Jack's expression shut me back up. He didn't look at me, just stared ahead, almost glaring. Had I missed something? What happened while I was out? Did Pitch do something? Did I do something? I wanted to ask all these questions, but I could tell Jack didn't want to talk. I couldn't stand the silence, I had to say something.

"How old were you?" I asked randomly, trying to think of something to say. He glanced at me, just for a moment.

"15, maybe 16." He shrugged. Something was definitely on his mind, but how to ask? I thought it over in my mind before finally shouting out.

"Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?" I just about yelled at him. He jumped in surprise, and stared down at me with wide eyes before reverting back to his sulking face.

"Nothing." He replied coldly. Okay, seriously, something was up. I turned his head so he was looking at me.

"Jack, tell me, now." I said, my hair starting to flare out. I was getting sick of this attitude he had. His eyes turned to ice.

"Zane! That's what's wrong!" He shouted back. My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words. That was one reply I was not expecting.

"How do you know about Zane?" I asked, finally getting over my shock. He looked away from me again.

"Pitch told me all about you and him. You'll never get over him, so why did you go and mess with me? Why did you have to make me think that-that-" he growled through is teeth, struggling to find the words to say.

"What?" I exclaimed, my hair flaring up completely now. "You think- you believe what Pitch said, really?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"He had proof. You wear that charm bracelet everyday, and you kept him a secret. What else him I supposed to think?" Oh my god, he was being a complete moron.

"I didn't tell you because it hurt to talk about him!" We were both screaming at each other now. "You honestly don't trust me? You think that I- that I don't-" I couldn't make myself say those last two words.

"You can't even say it! How am I supposed to believe that?" He exclaimed, causing a snow storm to start above us. Each snowflake that hit my skin melted instantly, but the cold droplets were almost painful.

I tried to think of how to say it, but I couldn't, so I did the thing that would be easy for him to understand. I kissed him. Not like a full make out session, just a soft little kiss. The feeling of his ice cold lips meeting my burning ones sent a tingling sensation coursing through my veins. I pulled away to see him staring back at me, as if he wasn't quite sure of what he was seeing. After a few seconds he bent his head down towards mine and kissed me again, gently, as if he were afraid I might shatter. He landed on the snow outside North's workshop and set me down, breaking off the kiss.

"Wow." I accidentally let slip and immediately blushed, my skin glowing very bright. I really needed to work on that. Jack smirked at me.

"Yeah, I'm a good kisser, I know." He said without an ounce of shame in his voice. I slapped his arm but couldn't help smiling.

"Shut up."

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. I wanna send a shout out to BIG Z1776, you're pretty much the only person inspiring me to keep on writing. Thanks to all you readers and followers! Please review and tell me what you liked, loved, or absolutely hated with the burning of a thousand suns. Until next time, people of the interwebz**.


End file.
